Take My Hand
by LoveAtFirstWronskiFeint
Summary: Kurt and Blaine spend the night together before graduation.


Just because they didn't talk about it didn't mean it wasn't there, didn't mean they weren't thinking about it. It was lingering in the air, making everything heavier and you could feel it in every laugh, see it in every smile. Something was holding them both back. No smile quite reached their eyes, every laugh was strained, every 'I love you' felt deeper and full of emotion, sounded like a promise that they would never allow themselves to break.

Burt and Carole had gone out for dinner together. Finn was out with Rachel. Kurt and Blaine had the house to themselves and Kurt had taught Blaine how to make a simple Italian dinner for the two of them to share. The candles had been brought out and they enjoyed a romantic dinner together. They didn't talk much but they said more than enough.

Now they were both in Kurt's room, sitting on his bed with their fingers intertwined. Blaine's thumb was caressing at the back of Kurt's knuckles as both their eyes remained on their connected hands.

Kurt's cap and gown was hanging in the closet, out of sight until tomorrow evening when Kurt would slip it on before making his way to the school football field for graduation.

Eventually the silence was too much and Blaine got up off the bed, his hand remaining intertwined with Kurt's as he turned on the CD player on Kurt's nightstand. The song slowly started to play, filling the room with soft music as Blaine turned to Kurt with a sad smile and gently tugged at his hand.

With a small, disbelieving, yet adoring, shake of his head, Kurt returned the smile and stood up, allowing Blaine to gently pull him in close as he wrapped an arm around his waist, the other hand remaining intertwined with Kurt's.

Blaine looked up at Kurt through thick, dark eyelashes, his hazel eyes glistening as he swayed with the music. They barely moved but their eyes never left one another's and that was what mattered. After a moment of moving to the music, Blaine moved forward and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes as a tired sigh escaped his lips. His palm was pressed flat against Kurt's back, holding him close as if Kurt would leave him forever if he didn't hold on tight.

The worst part was that Kurt was leaving, and it would kill Blaine but he knew he had to let go eventually.

Kurt's hand was on Blaine's shoulder, and with a soft, comforting squeeze, a tear fell form Blaine's eye as he leaned into his boyfriend.

"Wise men say only fools rush in," Blaine sang softly, his voice only audible to Kurt as they barely moved along with the song. "But I can't help falling in love with you."

The words didn't tug at Kurt's heart. They twisted it, turned it inside out, ripped it out of his chest, then put it back in, leaving it aching and longing for something he couldn't have. Senior year had gone by fast, and he knew his freshman year of college would drag on forever. Thanksgiving break already seemed far off.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you," Blaine continued to sing, his voice quiet because any louder and he'd lose all composure he had left.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be."

Tears fell freely from Kurt's eyes and he was too the point where he couldn't even feel guilty for wetting Blaine's shirt.  
>"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you." Blaine's singing was at a whisper now, but the lyrics spoke louder than anything Kurt had ever heard before.<p>

"Like a river flows surely to the sea  
>Darling so it goes<br>some things are meant to be."

Blaine's hand was fisted into the back of Kurt's shirt as he buried his face into his boyfriend's neck. "Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."

They'd find a way to get through graduation. They'd enjoy their summer together. Fall would come and they'd be ripped apart. The invisible red thread would keep them together. It would be pulled at, toyed with, tugged on, but they would never let it break.

Blaine's voice cracked as he sang the last line of the song, "For I can't help falling in love with you." 


End file.
